Is Destiny Always PreWritten
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: The Marauders return from the future, after meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione, with a new understanding of their lives. And James begins to wonder, is destiny always prewritten?FINISHED
1. Life's Own Love

(A/N: Companion story to Giesbrecht's "Somethings Are Better Left Unknown"

(A/N: Companion story to Giesbrecht's "Somethings Are Better Left Unknown". Thanks for letting me write this. I hope you're proud of it! I told this by James' point of view… it seemed the best way to fully express his emotions toward knowing his destiny.)

Life's Own Love

I broke the rules, I traveled to the future. It was Sirius' idea, he came up with it. But I went along for the ride. I wasn't entirely innocent in this deal, either. I wanted to ask Harry what had happened, I was the reason we overheard the argument. But I never thought it would turn out the way it did… There are some things that you just shouldn't know about… And the way your life is going to go is one of them.

Anyway, after I returned to my time, twenty-five years before I met Harry, I began to wonder if everything I did changed what had happened. If the moment I left, Harry had a family. But part of me told me that wasn't true.

I didn't ask Harry who his mother was, I didn't want to know. It would ruin the relationship, knowing where it was going. But the moment I saw her, I knew it. She was sitting at a table in the common room as I walked down the stairs, trailing my usual rat pack. But when I stumbled down the remaining stairs at six o'clock that morning, I stumbled into heaven. 

She was sitting to the far side of the common room, engrossed in a book… I saw her, and it hit me like a flash of lightning. The way her hair flickered scarlet in the pre-dawn light, the way she moved her hands across the page. So much of me wanted to rush over, and erupt into how she had affected me at that very moment. But I didn't.

Let me tell you something, watching someone from a distance is never the same as watching them up close. From a distance, Lily Evans was a prefect, stunning, but a princess. But up close, she was something totally different. I still remember that day, walking through Hogsmeade with Sirius, Remus and Peter, cracking jokes about the various people passing us.

We entered into the Three Broomsticks at exactly eleven in the morning, hoping to get a jump start on lunch. Rosmerta seated us, and I could tell Sirius was about to pull a comment out of his bag of pick up lines, when I heard her.

"Like I said, Jasmine," she was saying. "He didn't even try to be kind about it, he just demanded I go to the dance with him…." I turned to see her, sitting behind me, red hair tumbling over her shoulders, spilling across her back.

The dark-haired girl beside her nodded, taking a sip of butterbeer. I was entranced with Lily. What was wrong with me? She was the annoying little prefect that would rat us out sooner then not. But something about her in that moment, the lack of badge, knowing that she might be the one girl in Hogwarts to turn me down. I had to do it.

Rising to my feet, I brushed past Sirius, who was hissing at me to stop. "Um, Lily?" I asked, leaning on the back of a chair, across from her. Emerald eyes gazed up at me, and I hesitated.

"Potter," she said, not unpleasantly, "James Potter…" Jasmine giggled.

I nodded, feeling slightly woozy. What was WRONG with me? "Yeah, you're Lily Evans," I replied. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and I struggled to ignore Sirius' hissing. "I was wondering… That is if you don't have a date to the dance… Maybe you and I could… Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask…" 

Feeling rejected, even though she had to yet speak to me, I stepped back. Turning on my heel I went to stroll away, staring at Sirius' open mouth. "I'd love too," she said softly. I felt my legs wobble, and I almost reached out to grab the nearest chair to keep from falling. Spinning around, I smiled at her. God, those eyes… They were stunning.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated in Christmas colors, mistletoe hanging around every corner, music pumping throughout the school. But none of it mattered. I had Lily Evans on my arm. Believe me, no one was more surprised then me, except Sirius. He couldn't believe I went for Lily. But that's not what bothered me.

Halfway through the dance, I had lost her on the dance floor. When I finally found her, she was cornered by none other then Severus Snape. I hated him. With a vengeance. But what really angered me was what I heard him saying to her. "I told you that you were coming with me!" he growled, shoving her up against a wall. "And you showed up with that loser!"

My fist hit the wall by his head, and Lily squeaked. "You were saying, Severus," I growled, far more menacingly then he had. He shuddered, and stepped back. "Good boy, run along…" I whispered, reaching for my wand, "Before I get expelled… And you get worse." Severus turned and fled, leaving Lily behind, leaned against the wall. I turned to her, and brushed a strand from her face. "You all right?" I asked, every inch of me wanting her to say yes.

She nodded. "Thank you, James," she whispered. Her eyes met mine in that moment. Did you know that eyes are ten times as bright, twenty times as deep, and a hundred times more beautiful when you love the person? I didn't. Not until that moment. "When you didn't notice me…" she whispered, staring up into my own dark eyes. "I noticed you…"

* * *

Graduation was a thrill for me. I knew I'd make it, after all, you had to pay pretty good attention in class to get the information for the Marauders. But I never thought that Sirius would be standing there with me. We didn't have a big ceremony, we never do. But as we loaded into those horseless carriages for the last time, I felt a fog sweep over my heart. An era of my life was over, I was leaving forever.

Climbing into the carriage with the Marauders and Lily, I felt this incredible dread overcome me. Something had begun, something I couldn't change. And something in me wanted to fight it. But all dark thoughts were banished as Lily cuddled up next to me. I glanced to my friends.

Dear Sirius, his looks only surpassed by his charm. The man had the power to make women fall to their knees, and pray to the gods. His swarthy black hair fell to his shoulder, always swept back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His dark eyes were expressive and yet unforgiving at times. He would have a smashing time with the world. And the world would have a smashing time with him.

Then there was the poor Remus. He had so many struggles in his life, so much to deal with at once. But he had the silent strength, the power behind the gods. At one point, his life would go down, farther then even he could imagine, but he'd always pull himself out. And he would always have Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We would always be there, every full moon, no matter where we were.

But the one that stuck out in my heart the most was Peter. He had always been a little brother to me, something I'd never had. He was sweet, quiet, shy. Only when I had known him for a few months did he come out of his shell. Then it was only a whispered word, or a meek suggestion. I felt it was my job to protect him, maybe too much.

All of this pressed into my mind as I stared at them, huddled together in the tiny compartment of the carriage. Rain poured down around us, and I felt Lily slide closer as lightning struck nearby. My arm slid around her protectively, and suddenly I was home.

* * *

I remembered how I felt, only months after graduation. I worked for the Ministry by that point, as an Auror. There was something about knowing that I fought against Voldemort that kept me from thinking of what Harry had told me. Everything was going right, and I was sitting in my living room with the Marauders, watching Sirius try his best at charades.

He pointed to his first finger. "First word," Peter said. Then Sirius messed up his hair and put his fingers around his eyes like glasses.

"James," Remus supplied, far to easily. I turned and glared at him. He shrugged, smiling. Something was going on. Sirius dropped down on one knee, and flung his arms open. "James proposes to Lily!" Remus yelled, smiling brightly. I fell out of my chair.

Sputtering, I turned to glare at Sirius Black with contempt. "I am not going to propose to Lily!" I shouted, narrowing my dark eyes.

"You've been carrying that ring around for a month!" Peter cried, turning to stare at me. Sirius and Remus nodded their agreement. I admit, they were right. But I was terrified that she'd say no.

Almost as if he were reading my mind, Sirius turned to look at me. "She'll say yes, chap," he said, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "She'd be mad not too."

"You aren't serious!" I said, not realizing it. The moment I did, I clapped my hand over my mouth.

A grin spread over Sirius' face as he said, "Last I checked I was Sirius…" Remus groaned loudly, and Peter slapped his forehead. Sirius took one look at my wide brown eyes over my hand, and burst out laughing.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Glaring at Sirius rudely, I started toward the hall. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I opened the door. Standing there, clutching her purse and a bag, with two suitcases at her feet, was Lily. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes overflowing. "Petunia," she sobbed, "Got a hold of my wand, and hexed herself… Mum said it would be best if I left…" By that time, the guys had appeared behind me. Sirius reached around me, and grabbed one bag, while Remus grabbed the other. Peter pulled the bag from her arms as I pulled her close. "I didn't have anywhere else to go…"

I hushed her, helping her into the living room. The guys took her things to my bedroom, and excused themselves, leaving us alone in my apartment. Lily leaned against me, sobbing softly, clutching me close. "You can stay here," I whispered. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed." 

She shook her head, "I couldn't take your bed from you," she said, burying her face in my shirt. "I can take the couch."

"Of course you can't," I exclaimed. "I leave earlier then you, I'll wake you."

At that moment, her shaking stopped, and I realized my heart was hammering. The image of Sirius on one knee popped into my head, then his comment. _She'd be mad not to._ I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blue velvet ring box.

"Marry me…" I whispered to her, popping it open. I didn't plan a speech, I didn't even think about it. I just said it.

She lifted her eyes to look at me, that's the moment it hit me. Those eyes! Those were Harry's eyes. The same dazzling green depths, so expressive, so stunning. I knew in that moment that Lily wouldn't say no to me. I knew I'd taken the right course of action.

She didn't speak, she just nodded. I had done it… I'd taken the first step into the life that my son had told me of. And I'd be damned if it ended the way he said. I swore right then that I would change my life, after all, destiny isn't always pre-written. 

(A/N: More to come… Promise. This story is going to consist of the things in James' life that Harry notified him of. Of course, the love of his life, the arrival of his newborn son, the decision of secret keeper, and of course, his untimely demise. But the question you should be asking is "If Harry hadn't told him, would it have turned out the same? Please Review… Thanks, Ky.)


	2. A New Life, A New Reminder

A New Life, A New Reminder

A New Life, A New Reminder

I must have been crazy when I did it. Asking my future son what my life would be like. But I wanted to know, more then anything. What would I be doing, who would I be with, where I would be. But nothing prepared me for the news I got. Something in me excepted it, something in me thought I could change it. But there was also something that screamed for me not too.

* * *

So much of me loved my life, and I couldn't imagine it any other way. Sitting in my living room with the Marauders, and my beautiful wife, I couldn't believe my fortune. Sirius was laughing about something I didn't hear, probably at my expense. But I was watching Lily at her desk, leaned over a piece of parchment the length of her, squinting her eyes.

She leaned back, rubbing her temples, and sighing. I was about to get to my feet, when Sirius leapt up, and began to dance a jig. Lily and I exchanged glances, and both started laughing. "Hey, old chap," Sirius began, laughing. "You remember doing that with Harry? The way Severus looked when that snobby Slytherin… Malfoy? Yeah, him… He started dancing the jig?"

My eyes bugged out of my head, and I almost passed out. The exact moment I noticed the blunder, Sirius did as well, clapping his hand to his forehead. "What happened?" Lily asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lily used to be a prefect, and she never took part in our stunts as the Marauders. To this day, she disapproved whenever we laughed over the misfortune we caused to anyone, including Severus Snape. 

"Um, Harry…" I said, searching my brain for an excuse. "Friend of mine from Hogwarts… And Malfoy. Not funny, really," I finished, lamely, peering at her with complete innocence. "You would have liked Harry," I added, trying to cover it up more. "Devilishly handsome, like myself, but less daring."

My wife smiled at me with a hint of amusement before she replied, "I can guarantee I'd like him…"

Peter grinned, and laughed, "Sounds to me like she'd leave you for him."

In that moment, Sirius, Remus and I all groaned in disgust. "That's vile!" Remus muttered, grabbing his stomach.

"I like the name Harry," Lily said softly. "Maybe we can name the baby that."

I knew, at that moment, that every Marauder dropped their jaw and stared at her in utter astonishment. But I was the most astounded. Falling to my knees in front of her, I begged her to tell me it was true. One look in those stunning green eyes and I knew, I was going to be a father.

* * *

Halfway through the pregnancy, I received a job from Minister Fudge himself. An assignment to go deep within the lair of Voldemort, and return with the list of Death Eaters. I took the job, not giving it a second thought.

But as I walked into our house that night, seeing Lily sitting on the couch, her stomach swollen, her hands resting on her abdomen, I regretted it. When I was single, I could take these jobs, with no concern for my own welfare. But now I had a wife to worry for, and soon, a baby. How would I tell her?

But when Lily looked up at me with tears in her stunning eyes, I knew I didn't need to tell her. She knew. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, sitting next to her. But she didn't need me to apologize, she just needed me to hold her. And I did.

* * *

Excepting that job was easy. Succeeding was harder. I had to sneak into Voldemort's castle, and find his list. I have never been more terrified in all my life. I remember the dark hallways, the darkest shadows I had ever seen. Movements in the corner of me eye. But I had come as a Death Eater. Dressed as none other then Lucius Malfoy. I thought it was a stroke of genius, personally. The Marauders and I had made a collection of pieces of various students, in case we needed them for a Polyjuice Potion. I admit, it had been a struggle, but we managed to secure more then the efficient amount.

I found the laboratory, and searched heavily for the list. It was on a rolled up piece of parchment under his desk, littered with curses and hexes. So much of me wanted to look around, but more of me wanted to return to Lily.

* * *

When I got home that night, Lily was already asleep, curled into a ball on our bed. I stood there watching her sleep for a moment. So soft, so serene, so beautiful. I watched her as she slept, waiting for the moment when I would wake from this reverie. But I didn't. I lay beside her, brushing hair from her cheek. She rolled over and snuggled next to me, sighing contentedly.

I couldn't believe my fortune. I had fallen completely and madly in love with the woman of my dreams, and I never would have noticed it if I hadn't walked into the Three Broomsticks at eleven o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital, I watched as nurses scurried back and forth. Sirius sat beside me, Remus next to him, Peter across the way. Lily had vanished behind the metallic swinging doors almost two hours before, and I was not allowed to follow. I felt a hand slide across my shoulder blades, and I turned to find Jasmine, Lily's best friend, standing behind me.

She'd become a nurse at St. Mungo's about the time Lily and I got married. "James," she whispered. "You guys can come in now." 

I don't remember ever being more anxious in any moment of my life. As I walked into the hospital room. Lily lay on the bed, holding a bundle in her arms. I sat down beside her, and reached out to pull away the blanket from my son's face. He had the same startling green eyes that I remembered, and he looked exactly like me.

"He's stunning," I whispered, kissing Lily's forehead lightly. "Beautiful eyes." Sirius entered into the room at that moment. Stepping forward, I looked up at him.

For the first time, Sirius Black had tears in his eyes. "We want you to be his godfather," Lily whispered to my best friend. I saw his eyes mist over, and he grinned. "Will you?"

"Of course," he whispered in return, bending over to peer at Harry with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Everything would be fine. I knew it. Nothing could change this. Maybe I had changed everything just by going into the future. But maybe not.

* * *

But when I returned home that evening, with my wife and my new son, there was an owl waiting for me from the Ministry. I waited until Lily and Harry retired from the room before I opened it.

James,

It has come to our attention that Voldemort may be after you and your family. We believe it to be in your best interests if you begin a search for a secret keeper. Please notify us tomorrow with your decision. 

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

I leaned back in my chair, and sighed. The most obvious choice for secret keeper would be Sirius, of course. I'd talk to him about it tomorrow. Tonight, I was exhausted, and I had a new born.

Walking into our bedroom, I found Lily fast asleep, half changed. I tucked her under the blankets, kissed her forehead, and pulled away. Leaning over my son's crib, I smiled. I may not have had forever. But at least I had for now.


	3. One Last Decision

One Last Decision

One Last Decision

By Kyra

Dawn overcame me as I stood on the street corner, dressed in Muggle attire. I rubbed my head slowly, waiting for the familiar sound of his heavy footsteps. Remembering the look on Fudge's face as I told him my decision, I felt my heart leap. I'd done poorly, someone had seen me in the fortress, and now I was going to suffer. But I would keep Lily and Harry safe, I would die before I let him touch them.

A pounding on the pavement made me smile to myself. Only seconds later, Sirius Black moved along beside me, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, his eyes darker then usual. "You wanted to see me, Prongs?" he asked, leaning against the pole beside me.

We looked so nonchalant standing there, as we were supposed to. I tried to straighten my unruly hair, to no avail. "Nice day, huh?" I asked, stalling.

"Quit," Sirius said calmly. Shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet for a minute. "What's up?" he asked finally, and I heard the fear in his voice.

I choked on the words, I didn't want to say them. "Fudge thinks it's be a good idea if I got a secret keeper," I said finally, staring at the ground.

The sun breached the horizon, as I felt the man beside me die a little. He'd been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Our fathers worked together before we were born, I moved in with him after my parents died. And now I stood there, telling him that I may be headed toward Avada Kedavra. "Will you?" I asked, softly, refusing to look at him.

I felt him breathe in, almost as if I was within him. He pondered it for awhile, as if trapped in limbo between two worlds. So much of me wanted to tell him I was joking, but I wasn't. I wouldn't be, ever again.

That's the moment the words spoken by Harry and Ron flashed into my head. _One of your friends is going to sell your life for his. _I held my breath. Not Sirius. He wouldn't, he couldn't. We shared everything! We were blood brothers! We were best friends! No, it wouldn't be Sirius… Would it?

"James," he whispered, staring straight ahead. "I can't. If I was responsible for what Harry said, I'd kill myself. Pick someone else." I sighed. It couldn't be Sirius. He'd rather die then betray me.

* * *

Sitting at home, with Lily, I watched as our son grew a bit older everyday. Amazing, that. Everyday you have this little creature, needing to you hold him, care for him, love him. I almost forgot my problem. Sirius was over everyday, Remus more then Peter, Peter never came around. He was off doing something, but not working for the Ministry.

I pacified myself by playing with Harry, teaching him how to fly a broom, from the ground of course. Something in me knew that something was bound to change, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

* * *

It wasn't until Sirius showed up at my front door that I realized that it was bad. Normally, Sirius showing up at my front door wouldn't be any big thing. We'd invite him in, have a bit of dinner, and maybe a game of Quidditch for old times' sake. After all, Lily was still the best damn seeker you'd ever meet. But what scared me about this visit was the fact that big ol' Sirius Black was crying. And not the macho cry, where you sniffle and whine about dust in your eye. I'm talking baby sobs.

Lily brushed right past me, pulling him inside our little cabin retreat. She pushed him down on the couch, and magicked a strong glass of butterbeer for him. "Shush," she said softly, brushing straggly hair form his eyes. "What's wrong, Padfoot?" she asked, pulling his head up to gaze in his eyes.

He sniffled, still shaking. "Voldemort," he choked out, "Killed seven Aurors today…" Lily stared up at me, my heart all but stopped. "Asking them about you…"

My legs went rubbery, and I gripped the side of the chair violently. "Harvey got out alive… Barely. Died in Fudge's arms. Said Voldemort wouldn't stop until he choked out that no one knew where you were," Sirius said. "Prongs, you need a secret keeper… Someone not in the ministry… Someone Voldemort can't know about…"

Lily stared up at me, her emerald eyes filled with silent tears. She'd known for some time about the hunt that Voldemort was conducting, but she'd never thought it would go this far. She shared my thoughts, people died for us. Not out friends, not our relatives, but people we barely knew.

"Peter," Sirius whispered, hoarsely. Lily stared up at me, then her eyes clouded over with thought. "He's been like a little brother to you," Sirius continued, ignoring our faces. "He'd do it."

Lily nodded to me. A part of my heart thought of what Ron had said… _One of your friends is going to sell your life for his. _I couldn't be Peter… Wormtail had been my little brother, the one I'd protected. For a moment, I thought of Remus… The werewolf. It must've been him. I'd change it, I'd save myself and my wife.

"Peter," I whispered. "I'll tell Fudge in the morning."

That night I dreamt of standing outside the boys dormitory, but not as the young man that listened in on a conversation between his son and his son's best friend. But I stood outside the dormitory, listening to Ron and Harry crack jokes, jokes that Sirius and I had told. I wasn't out there as a child, I was out there as a father.

The door opened and Harry stepped out, his trunk in his hands. "You ready?" I asked, calmly. He nodded, "Your Mum's waiting downstairs. We better get to her before Dumbledore does, she'll tell him everything the Marauders did in my time…" I smiled at my son, as I took the trunk from his arms.

"Hey, Dad," he said to me, glancing over his shoulder to Ron, who had just emerged from the room. "Can Ron maybe come over this summer?"

Smiling at him, then glancing back to Ron's eager smile, I replied, "Tell you what… When your Mum and I go to Transylvania, he can some stay at the house with you and Sirius." Harry's beaming smile told me that was what he wanted to hear, and I grinned in return.

I awoke that morning to a soft gurgling. Getting up, I leaned over Harry's crib and said, "I will see you graduate Hogwarts, boy." He giggled up at me. "And you and Ron will spend every summer here. That's a promise."

Glancing to Lily, sound asleep on the bed. She was curled into a ball, her hair fanned out around the pillow, and the light gave her that angelic appearance. Moving from the room, I strolled toward the shower. A new day, a new secret, and a friend to protect me. Everything was going to be different for Harry Potter. I just didn't know how different.

(A/N: More to come… One more chapter… Yup, you guessed it. The night Voldemort (gasps, "Don't say that name!) shows up for the Potters. What's the last thought in James' mind? I'll give you a hint, it's about Quidditch.)


	4. The Way It Was Written

Memories Forgotten

The Way It Was Written

By Kyra

I stood in front of Fudge and Dumbledore, watching as they finished the spell. Something in me wanted to tell Dumbledore about the time traveling, and I almost did. But there was a sound in the hallway that stopped me. "Yes? In there?" The familiar voice asked. Then the door opened and my beloved Lily ducked in. In her arms lay baby Harry, his sweet little face alight with baby joy. "'Ello," she whispered, smiling brightly at Fudge and Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, moving to embrace her. "Oh, my," he laughed, holding her as would a father. "That certainly is strange." Lily giggled, that sweet, innocent giggle. My Lily. "Let me see this baby of yours," Dumbledore said calmly, reaching for the boy. Lily handed him over. "This one will be a handful," he said, looking to me. "I suppose you'll hand down the cloak, James?"

I smiled at him, my father's Invisibility Cloak. Dumbledore had more fun with me and that thing then a Headmaster is supposed to have. He loved the pranks, used to take notes on them… Then give me "detentions". Spending the night with Remus under the Whomping Willow. "As his father, I can't." I didn't want to say that I thought I may not live to see him make it to Hogwarts.

"As Headmaster, I can't either…" Dumbledore said, smiling slyly. "But as an old man, who loves a good laugh…" he trailed off.

Lily shook her head. "You two shall not corrupt my son…" she said kindly, taking Harry back from the Professor. "His Godfather will do enough," she finished, nestling Harry close to her.

I gave Dumbledore a wink, and smiled at him. We exchanged a moment, and I knew he was expecting me to send him the cloak. "Come on, Lil," I said, reaching to slip my arm around her. "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch."

* * *

Sitting in the smothering darkness, I felt positively entranced. Lily sat across form me, her hair swarming around her delicate features, framing her perfect face. I was straddling the chair, watching her peer over the menu, as if she didn't know it by heart. Harry sat in a booster chair beside us, giggling as various grown wizards and witches made faces at him across the room.

"Un Si'us," he babbled, reaching out with his baby fists. I turned to see Sirius striding toward us.

Sirius smiled at us, and bent to tousle Harry's already messy hair. "Hey, shorty!" he exclaimed. Harry giggled and stuck his fist back in his mouth, gumming it vigorously. "Looks like Harry's already eating," Sirius joked, pulling up an chair and mimicking my straddle.

After a moment, Lily set down the menu, and said, "I think I'll just go with spaghetti…"

Sirius grinned at me. "Same as every visit for the past three years," I replied, watching her inspect a split end judiciously. "You're a real wild girl, Lily Potter." Through her crossed eyes, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I can't afford to be wild, I have a son," she replied hotly.

Before he could stop it, a snort escaped Sirius' lips. Lily flashed him a mock angry glare. "Sorry, Lil," he said, biting his lip. "But you weren't to wild when you were younger, either…" She fluffed her hair, and turned to Harry. Cooing with him, she completely ignored Sirius and I.

I leaned over and grabbed Sirius' arm. He looked at me with surprise. "Hey," I whispered, soft enough for Lily not to hear. "If what Harry told us really happens, get him out of there." Sirius went to protest, and I saw him trying to shake the words that Harry and Ron had yelled so angrily at on another. "Please, Sirius…" I begged, trying to make him understand. Finally, he nodded.

* * *

Sitting at home, I was perfectly content with life. No matter what went wrong outside, I always had Lily. We were on the couch, cuddling, holding Harry. He was so bright, so vibrant. A part of me wondered what it would be like to live with the Dursleys. All Harry had said was that he'd never been loved. How dare they not love my son. They hated my kind, they hated him. How could they hate a defenseless baby boy?

Lily's head rested on my chest, her breathing soft, delicate. For a moment, I felt completely at peace. Drifting to sleep, I felt a warmth overcome me, and I slipped away.

* * *

__

Standing outside Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾, I watched for the final time as Harry returned from the school, wearing his Muggle clothes. Lily stood beside me, so small compared to him, so beautiful. She embraced him, saying over and over how proud she was. I clapped him on the shoulder, getting a bit misty eyed myself.

Off to the side, I saw Ron, standing with his entire family. Molly was embracing him, crying openly, and Ron was patting her back, rather red. Arthur nodded to me, misty eyed himself. Harry stood with us for a moment, then turned to look at Ron and the Weasleys. Waving good-bye, we crossed the platform and stepped through the wall.

On the opposite side sat Sirius, Remus and Peter. The moment we joined the Muggle crowd, they began to applaud, laughing at Harry's red ears. We made our way through the crowd, trying to make it to the car without getting lost within the commotion.

I saw Harry for the first time that day, as a man. He'd grown, even from the boy I'd known form our time traveling moments. I wanted so much to tell him how proud I was, and as he opened the door to get into the car, I stopped him. We didn't speak, but a moment passed between us as our eyes met. I knew he understood, without needing to be told. He was my son, always, forever.

* * *

Waking from my reverie, I glanced around the darkened room. The lanterns had dimmed, and I had a crick in my neck from how I lay on the couch. Lily was still curled up beside me, but Harry was missing. Jolting, I leapt from the couch and raced toward the bedroom, my heart pounding.

Sliding through the door, I spun so quickly that I fell, doing a 360. Sirius lay in the bed, his massive hand over Harry's back, both asleep. Smiling, relived, I moved Sirius' hand, and picked up the baby. Sirius groaned, and rolled over. "Hey," he whispered, as I sat Harry in his crib. I turned, then motioned him out to the living room.

Being completely silent, I touched Lily, and Apparated her to the bed. "Hey," I said to Sirius, smiling broader.

"Sorry about that," he said calmly, "I came over for dinner, and you were asleep. But shorty in there was wide away. So I moved him, and we fell asleep like that." He moved into the kitchen, searching the cupboards.

Amused, I watched him riffle through our food stuffs. "How would you survive without Lily's cooking?" I asked, jokingly.

Suddenly, Sirius eyes clouded over, and his voice got husky, as if he would cry. "Don't even joke about that!" He growled, turning to look at me. When he saw the look of astonishment on my face, he grinned, "I'd die of miserable hunger…" he said, trying to cover the outburst.

After eating, Sirius excused himself, and left the house. I glanced to the clock, and found myself staring at four a.m. A groan escaped my lips, I'd never get back to sleep.

No matter, I had to much on my mind, anyway. Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. Scribbling away, I barely noticed the time tick by. As I signed my name at the bottom, I heard Lily stirring in the bedroom. Smiling to myself, I folding the parchment, attached a note to it, and sent it with old Jesse.

* * *

The darkness had descended over my house by the time I returned home from work. I'd sent off a package to Dumbledore just that afternoon, and I was relieved that I had when I strolled up to my house. I didn't want to alert Lily of our future, so I chit-chatted about my day, listened to stories of Harry's antics, and kissed her frequently. I'd miss her so much.

It was while we were at dinner that I felt the first pang in my heart. Lily must have felt it too, because she dropped her fork, and stared at her plate. Suddenly, emerald eyes darted to mine, and she mouthed one word, "Why?"

That's the moment it hit me. The truth. _One of your friends will give your life for his…_ The way they hadn't talked to Wormtail. The way they cringed when duty told them they must. The way Harry looked so forlornly at him. My body wanted to scream out, wanted to seize up.

"Take Harry," I whispered, turning toward the door, wide eyed. Lily went to protest. "Go," I hissed. Silently, she took Harry and ran for the bedroom.

The moment she left the room, the door burst open, and an icy breeze flew by me. Chilled to the bone, I reached for my wand. I knew it was pointless, watching the gnarled, bony hand lift. I knew that was it. It was over. A wand lay loosely in the hand, and a voice that sounded distinctly like McGonagall's nails on a chalkboard said, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

My whole body went numb with white hot energy, and I heard Lily screaming in the background. Stumbling to my knees, I prayed that she'd Disapparate. And as the world faded to black, I thought once more of Harry's last words. _And I think you would make a really great dad." _A sudden warmth came over me, and I felt as if I were floating.

The last thing that I ever thought, and I remember this exactly… No joke… Was, "That kids had better be one hell of a Quidditch player!"


End file.
